L'ennemi de mon ennemi est mon ami
by Aelita Stones1
Summary: Aelita est le Mal, Xana vient en aide, et il ya quelque chose d'étrange se passe. (dropped)


**A English verson can be found at: ****.net/s/7256136/1/The_Enemy_of_my_Enemy_is_my_friend**

**Avertissement: Je ne possède pas Lyoko, seul le Mary OC.**

**Episode 1: l'ennemi Aelita, Xana Ally?**

"L'ATTAQUE!" Aelita crié à certains blocs roses, et ils suivent la commande.

"JEREMIE! NOUS AVONS BESOIN DE A Little Help! "Ulrich a crié vers le ciel.

«Je sais, je sais, je ne peux pas faire une chose!" Jérémie a crié en arrière.

"Mais je peux." A dit un personnage qui ressemble à William, minis l'épée. William était debout à côté de lui, il était d'environ 2 ou 3 mètres de plus. Le plus grand William tiré vers le haut d'une interface, et puis certains blocs apparu, "feu à la couleur rose!" Il a hurlé, et qu'ils ont fait.

"XANA!" Aelita a crié du haut de sa manta rose.

«Oui». Le chiffre, apparemment Xana dit. Et ses blocs ont été de finition d'Aelita.

«Viens». Aelita murmura-t-elle, et elle a tiré vers le haut d'une interface, et Megatanks apparu, en regardant pas différente de celle de XANA, mais quand ils ont ouvert, les symboles, où celle de Aelita (c'est, mais avec un "A" au lieu de la dot ) «Au feu!" l'Megatanks nouvellement créé n'a comme l'avait ordonné, détruisant rapidement les blocs de XANA.

"Bon, je vais jouer à votre jeu peu." Il a dit, en appelant Megatanks de la sienne. «Au feu!" Ils ont ouvert et n'a que dit, mais Megatanks Aelita fermée, et ne furent repoussés dans une roche, quand il était sûr, ils ont ouvert le feu et, la même chose se passe avec Megatanks XANA.

Les Guerriers Lyoko étaient derrière un rocher, en regardant le combat.

«Dépêchez-vous! Marie! Obtenez à la tour! "A déclaré Ulrich de toute urgence pour une jeune fille aux cheveux roses qui ressemble à Aelita a fait avant Xana détruit le cœur.

«OK», dit-elle, puis a couru pour la tour, entrer en toute sécurité.

"Eh bien", a déclaré Aelita, le sentiment de Marie entrer dans la tour, «pas comme il était super important, te voir plus tard, Xana, guerriers», et avec cela, elle et tous ses monstres, ils disparaissent.

Mary arrive à la deuxième plate-forme et met sa main sur l'interface

MARY

CODE  
>Lyoko<p>

Elle sort et elle et les Warriors parler à Xana.

"Pourquoi avez-vous nous aider?" Ulrich demandé.

«Jamais entendu parler de la phrase,« l'ennemi de mon ennemi est mon ami? "Il a demandé.

«Oui,» a déclaré Ulrich, "mais cela n'explique pas pourquoi tu nous a aidés."

"Aelita est une menace plus importante pour moi que vous êtes, et j'ai besoin d'aide."

"Aidez-nous à Aelita dos." Jérémie dit.

"Je le ferai." Xana répondu.

"Alors c'est une bonne affaire." Jérémie dit.

"Quoi?" Tous les guerriers, surpris que Jérémie fiducies Xana aussi facilement.

"OK, revenir en arrière et je garderai un oeil." Xana dit.

«Ok ...» Ulrich dit, pas totalement confiance Xana encore.

Jérémie leur apporte à l'intérieur et ils vont tous revenir à Kadic.

**Le lendemain, au déjeuner**

BIP! BIP! BIP!

"Que l'?" Jérémie dit, faire sortir son ordinateur portable, et en voyant un chat vidéo avec Xana. «Qu'est-ce Xana?"

«Nous avons de problème."

"Quoi?"

"Aelita est de prendre sur mes répliques!"

"Quoi?" Tout le monde a dit quand ils ont entendu cela.

BIP! BIP! BIP!

Une fenêtre de chat nouvelle vidéo apparaît, avec Aelita en elle.

"Bonjour Jérémie." Elle a dit

«Que voulez-vous?" Xana amèrement, Regardez vers la fenêtre de chat d'autres sur le portable.

"Je tiens à vous dire les gars ce que je suis à." Elle a répondu.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" Tout le monde lui a demandé.

«Quelqu'un stupidement envoyé un message à quelqu'un sur un réseau non sécurisé, et non cryptés, et il a déclaré à l'expéditeur veut le récepteur pour vous espionner les gars et faire rapport, mais, la provenance et vers des adresses ont été chiffrés par une raison quelconque, je suis en train de localiser l'espion avenir, et vous dire qui c'est. "répondit-elle.

«Et vous nous faire croire cela?" Xana demandé.

"Pas vraiment." Elle a répondu. Un bip discret peut être entendu dans le fond »ressemble, j'ai assez de puissance pour localiser l'espion. A plus. "Et avec cela, la fenêtre se ferme.

Tout le monde se regarde, se demandant si elle a dit à la confiance.


End file.
